


Inside My Own World Of Make-Believe

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Anorexia, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein Abend im Hause Norris aus der Sicht von Skinnys Mutter.
Kudos: 3





	1. Saw you watching. Mommy why?

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort und TW: Dies ist wohl ein Versuch diverse psychische Störungsbilder und den damit einhergehenden Emotionen & Eindrücken, mit denen ich mich in letzter Zeit unter anderem durch TheWolfPrince' "out of hell", dem lernen für den HPpsych und Lydia Beneckes Buch "Sadisten: Tödliche Liebe" konfrontiert habe, zu verarbeiten. Verschiedenes wird angeschnitten, aber ich habe den subjektiven Eindruck, dass ich viel im Bereich des erzählens, weniger des zeigens geblieben bin (ich weiß kein gutes Autoren-Handwerkszeug^^), weil so viele verschiedene Eindrücke in möglichst wenig Worten/Szenen heraus wollten.  
> Themen die angeschnitten werden sind unter anderem: Tablettensucht, Kindesmisshandlung, Kindesmissbrauch, Magersucht

_***_

_Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear_

_You were comforting and quiet_

_How did love become so violent?_

_***_

Unkontrolliert fing ihr Herz wieder an schneller zu schlagen und Edith drückte die Lippen fester zusammen, versuchte flach und gleichmäßig zu atmen, ihren Körper dazu zu zwingen ruhiger zu werden. Sie ließ die Hände unter die Tischdecke sinken, dorthin wo niemand sie sehen konnte. Das leichte Zittern das verriet, dass ihr Körper wieder nach der nächsten Tablette verlangte. Doch so sehr sie auch versuchte gegen ihren Körper anzukämpfen, es war ein Kampf den sie jedes Mal verlor.

„Ich hab in Biologie eine eins geschrieben.“

Edith sah von ihrem Teller auf, hinüber zu ihrer Tochter, Katherine, und ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Das ist toll, mein Schatz.“

Sie musste sich anstrengen um ihrer Stimme einen Hauch von Leichtigkeit zu geben, eine Leichtigkeit die sie schon so lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

Schnell warf sie ihrem Mann einen Blick zu. Harold strahlte stolz und sie hatte ganz vergessen wie weich sein Blick werden konnte. Kurz dachte sie an eine Zeit, als er sie noch so angesehen hatte. Damals, vor knapp zwanzig Jahren. Doch jetzt schien der einzige Mensch der seine liebevolle Seite spüren durfte seine Tochter zu sein. Und Edith ertappte sich dabei, wie das quälende Gefühl der Eifersucht sich in ihrer Brust einnistete und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit verursachte.

„Daran sollte Skinner sich mal ein Beispiel nehmen.“

Edith nickte, sah zu dem Gedeck hinüber das unangetastet geblieben war. Der Platz ihres Sohnes war leer, wie so oft, als würde er sie alle nur daran erinnern wollen, dass er jeden Anlass nutzte um zu rebellieren, erneut.

Edith sah wieder zu ihrer Tochter, während sie vorsichtig die Hände hob und nach dem Besteck griff. Ihr Blick blieb an den Schlüsselbeinen hängen, deren Kanten noch härter hervortraten, als wäre die Haut darüber mittlerweile nur noch dünnes Papier, das jederzeit reißen konnte.

„Wo steckt dein Sohn schon wieder?“

Edith zuckte zusammen. Wie ein Peitschenhieb fuhr der Satz auf sie nieder. Die plötzliche Wut der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht wo Edward ist.“

Entschuldigend sah sie ihren Mann an, begegnete seinen grauen Augen, doch schnell senkte sie den Blick wieder. Sie wusste was passierte, wenn sie ihn herausforderte.

Seit dem Edward aus der Kadettenanstalt zurückgekommen war, war er nur noch selten zu Hause gewesen. Meist kam er erst spät in der Nacht zurück, obwohl er wusste wie sehr er seinen Vater damit provozierte.

„Mum, warum nennst du Skinner beharrlich bei seinem ersten Namen?“

Überrascht sah Edith zu ihrer Tochter. Die blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, wirkten stumpf, beinahe strohig. Dann sah sie auf das Essen das ihre Tochter wieder kaum angerührt hatte, dachte an die Brotscheiben beim Frühstück die sie in kleine Stücke schnitt, nur um sie langsam zu sezieren. Mehr als einmal hatte Harold seine Tochter für ihre Disziplin gelobt, vor allem, wenn ihr Sohn dabei war.

„Es ist wohl einfach eine Gewohnheit.“

Und wieder versuchte sie dieses leichte Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zwingen. Eigentlich sollte es ihre leicht fallen, schon viel zu oft hatte sie den Schmerz weg gelächelt. Doch mit jedem Tag der verstrich schien es schwerer zu werden. Es war als würde ihr Körper sich weigern die unerträgliche Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten die sie brauchte um zu überleben.

Doch dann dachte sie an Edward, an das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, gerade mal laufen konnte. Ihr kleiner Prinz den sie vergöttert hatte. Einer der vielen Fehler den sie nie wieder gut machen konnte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte zu oft auf ihrem Sohn gelegen, wie zurückgewiesen musste Harold sich in dieser Zeit gefühlt haben?

Und noch schwerer schien ihre Schuld zu wiegen, als Edward trotz all der Fürsorge immer schwieriger geworden war und der Gedanke an ihrem Sohn hinterließ mittlerweile nur eine hilflose Verzweiflung.

Eine bleierne Schwere legte sich über sie. Edith schob einige Erbsen auf ihre Gabel, doch die anhaltende Übelkeit verbot ihr auch nur einen weiteren Bissen hinunter zu würgen.

Und endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Harold das Besteck sinken und mit einem zufriedenen Laut schob er den Stuhl zurück. Erleichtert atmete Edith auf, sah kurz zu ihrer Tochter hinüber, die schnell den Ärmel ihres Shirt herunter zog, als sie aufstand und den Esstisch verließ. Doch Edith konnte nicht sagen, ob die Rötungen an ihrem Handgelenk, die sie zu verbergen versuchte, von ihrem Mann stammten oder dem Haargummi das sie fast schon wie ein stummes Ritual dagegen schnipste, immer dann, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Doch es war egal woher es stammte, am Ende machte es keinen Unterschied.

Die Teller zitterten leicht in ihren Händen und sie musste das Besteck stark gegen das Porzellan drücken, damit es nicht leise klapperte und ihr Mann aufmerksam wurde. Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen und noch immer schien jeder Gewaltausbruch plötzlich über sie hereinzubrechen. Nie konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, was sein Missfallen erregen konnte.

Harold war schon immer eifersüchtig, mitunter geradezu aufbrausend gewesen, doch früher war ihm die Hand nur hin und wieder ausgerutscht. Dann als sie noch geglaubt hatte, es wäre ihre Recht ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen. Aber im Nachhinein konnte sie nicht sagen, dass sie es nicht verdient hätte. Eine gelegentliche Ohrfeige war doch nicht schlimm, fiel kaum ins Gewicht.

Doch dann dachte sie an die Male zurück, als er stärker zugeschlagen hatte, wie sie mit aufgeplatzten Lippen darum gefleht hatte, er würde aufhören, wie der Stahlbügel immer wieder auf ihren Körper niedergefahren war, kurze Wellen des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper geschickt hatte, die Haut unter den Schlägen aufgeplatzt war, solange bis sie die Besinnung verloren hatte.

Sie war in ihrem Ehebett aufgewacht, hatte panisch nach Luft geschnappt, doch er war da gewesen, hatte ihre Hand gehalten, sich entschuldigt und ihr versichert, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde. Er hatte ihr Geschenke mitgebracht und Edith erinnerte sich gerne daran zurück wie zuvorkommend er in den Wochen gewesen war in denen sie nicht aufstehen konnte. Als jeder Schritt einen stechenden Schmerz in ihre Hüfte geschickt hatte.

Doch es war wieder vorgekommen und es gab Tage an die erinnerte sie sich nur noch verschwommen, kaum mehr als zusammenhanglose Fetzen, die sie nicht sinnvoll miteinander verknüpfen konnte, weil das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf zu stark angeschwollen war, die Sicht nicht mehr klar gewesen war.

Damals hatte sie das erste Mal zu den Tabletten gegriffen, die sie in ihre gefühllose Tiefe treiben ließen, wo sie nichts mehr spüren musste, von den Schmerzen und dem Ekel den sie kaum noch wirklich wahrnahm. Sie waren ständige Begleiter geworden.

Vorsichtig stellte Edith die Teller auf die edle Steintheke, sortierte das Besteck in die Spülmaschine, ehe sie sich daran machte das übriggebliebene Essen wegzuräumen.

Langsam ging Edith wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, blieb im Türrahmen wie erstarrt stehen, als sie sah wie Katherine sich auf dem Sofa an ihren Vater kuschelte. Und Edith meinte jemand hätte ihr einen Draht um den Hals gelegt und würde ihn langsam zuziehen. Widerstreitende Gefühle kämpften um die Vorherrschaft.

Ein Albtraum hatte sie letzte Nacht aus dem Schlaf getrieben und erst nach einigen schrecklichen Sekunden hatte sie bemerkt, dass die tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge neben ihr fehlten. Vorsichtig hatte sie die Hand nach ihrem Mann ausgestreckt, doch die Bettseite war leer gewesen. Nur der Stoff des Kissens war kalt unter ihren Fingern. Fast meinte sie sich an flüsternde Stimmen, ein unterdrückten Keuchen zu erinnern, ein erstickter Schrei, doch das waren wohl nur Nachwirkungen ihres Albtraums gewesen.

Vorsichtig durchquerte Edith das Wohnzimmer, ließ sich auf einem der antiken Sessel nieder, dann griff sie nach dem Buch das auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch mit den geschnitzten Füßchen lag. Über den Rand hinweg warf sie ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter noch einmal einen Blick zu und fast wehmütig musste sie daran denken, dass sie und Harold auch mal so ausgesehen hatten. An die Zeit, als sie noch jung und verliebt gewesen waren. Wie sehr es ihr imponiert hatte, das ein so charismatischer, weltgewandter Mann ihr Avancen gemacht hatte. Sie selbst war nie wirklich aufgefallen, schon früh hatten ihre Eltern ihr eingebläut, dass eine Dame nicht zu laut lachte und das nur Huren zwanghaft um die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer buhlten.

Doch das war lange her, in einer Ehe erkaltete die Liebe eben. Und sie sollte dankbar für das Leben sein, dass sie führen durfte, der Reichtum der sie umgab, immerhin ein Kind auf das sie stolz sein konnte. Hatte sie nicht alles erreicht, was man brauchte um glücklich zu sein?

Dann senkte Edith ihren Blick und ihre Augen flogen über den Text, verschlangen jede Zeile der Romanze und mit jedem weiteren Wort entfernte sie sich mehr aus dem goldenen Käfig in dem sie seit über zwanzig Jahren gefangen war, hinaus in eine Welt voller Abenteuer und Liebe. Eine Welt die Harold ihr einst versprochen hatte, als sie noch jung gewesen waren, glücklich.

Das Zuschlagen der Haustür ließ Edith zusammen fahren. Sie schluckte, versuchte sich krampfhaft an die Wörter in dem Buch zu klammern, nicht aufzusehen und nur eine weitere selige Sekunde in einer Welt voller Zärtlichkeit verbringen zu können. Doch dann drang Harolds Stimme laut durch das große Haus: „Skinner Norris, ich will dich im Wohnzimmer sehen. Sofort!“

Sie hörte die schlurfenden Schritte auf dem Parkett, dann fiel ein Schatten auf die Schrift, unterbrach die Beschäftigung ihrer Augen. Kurz zuckte ihr Blick nach oben, sah zu ihrem Sohn auf der mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck auf seinen Vater hinunter sah und wieder einmal wünschte Edith sich, er würde Harold nicht ständig provozieren. Wenn er nur nicht so aufsässig wäre, dann müsste die Strafe auch nicht so schlimm sein.

„Es gibt wenige Regeln in diesem Haushalt, aber ich möchte, dass sie eingehalten werden. Warum kannst du nicht ein wenig mehr wie deine Schwester sein?“

Edith sah starr auf die Buchseiten hinunter, die leicht zwischen ihren Fingern zitterten. Sie wusste was unweigerlich folgen musste und allein die Erwartung ließ ihr Herz vor Angst schneller schlagen. Unwillkürlich glitten ihre Gedanken zurück zu dem kleinen Kästchen, das unscheinbar zwischen ihrem Make Up auf sie zu warten schien. Die wenigen Tabletten die noch darin waren, sie schwer werden ließen und es ihr gestatteten den Stich des Schuldgefühls nicht spüren zu müssen, der sie trotz all der Jahre immer noch durchfuhr. Die ihr halfen all dies fast schon gleichgültig über sich ergehen lassen zu können.

Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, als ihr Sohn erwiderte: „Damit du auch nachts in mein Bett steigst? Ist das die Belohnung, wenn ich mich an deine Regeln halte?“

Ihre Finger gruben sich stärker in die Seiten, als Harold keine Sekunde später auf den Beinen war, dann folgte der erste Schlag. Edward gab einen keuchenden Laut von sich und Edith wünschte sich in die Zeit zurück, als sie noch Tränen gehabt hatte. Doch es war zu alltäglich geworden, es gab kaum einen Tag an dem ihr Sohn nicht einen Streit heraufbeschwor. Weil er Drogen nahm oder wieder gestohlen hatte oder einfach nur weil er meinte beharrlich Widerworte geben zu müssen.

Der nächste Schlag folgte und Edith hörte einen unterdrückten Schrei. Sie zwang sich nicht zu Kathy zu sehen, als ihre Tochter an ihr vorbei rannte, die Steintreppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

_James schloss Claire in seine starken Arme, zog sie enger an sich und das Licht der untergehenden Sonne schimmerte leicht in ihrem rostroten Haar. Er drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Schopf, schien sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen._

Edwards gequälte Stimme ließ sie aufblicken und augenblicklich bereute Edith sich dazu hinreißen gelassen zu haben. Harold stand dicht vor ihm, eine Hand ihres Sohnes hatte er schmerzhaft verdreht.

„Du tust mir weh.“, presste er hervor.

„Gut.“

_Dann sah sie in seine tiefblauen Augen in denen sie so oft versunken war. Das strahlende Blau leuchtete ihr entgegen, sein Blick ruhte zärtlich auf ihr._

Mit einem leichten Ruck brach das Gelenk. Viel zu laut drang das Knacken an Ediths Ohren, doch sie zwang sich keine Miene zu verziehen. Regungslos auszuharren bis ihr Mann sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„ _Claire, ich wusste nicht was es bedeutet jemanden zu lieben bis ich dich getroffen habe.“_

Ein unsicherer Blick verirrte sich wieder zu ihrem Mann. Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck stieß Harold seinen Sohn zu Boden und Edward gab einen wimmernden Laut von sich, als er auf der gebrochenen Hand landete. Sie sah wie die Finger ihres Mannes zu der Schnalle an seinem Gürtel glitten, ihn mit routinierten Bewegungen öffneten.

_Ihr Hände gruben sich tiefer in den Stoff seines Hemdes, sie spürte wie die warme haut hindurch drang und die Erkenntnis, dass er sie wirklich liebte, ließ ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust schlagen._

„Edward Skinner Norris, du machst nichts als Ärger.“

_Und noch bevor er ein weiteres Wort über se..._

Der Gürtel peitschte durch die Luft, schickte ein kurzes, zischendes Geräusch voraus bevor ein Knall ertönte. Scharf wich die Luft aus Edwards Lungen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Edith musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen wie seine Kiefermuskulatur hervor trat, während er die Zähne fest aufeinander biss, sich weigerte aufzugeben.

Ein weiteres Mal hörte sie das Geräusch wie das Leder die Luft zerriss, hart auf den dünnen Körper ihres Sohnes traf. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte. Dann wieder das Peitschen, kurz darauf der laute Knall. Wieder und immer wieder drangen die Geräusche an ihre Ohren. Luft die durch dünne Lippen gepresst wurde, ein Laut der fast schon ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen war, leise und doch viel zu laut in ihren Ohren nachhallte.

Edith blätterte eine Seite um, nur um ihren Fingern für eine quälende Sekunde eine Beschäftigung zu geben. Ihre Augen überflogen die Worte, doch sie verstand den Sinn von keinem einzigen, als das harte Peitschen des Gürtels und das leidvolle Wimmern ihres Sohnes an ihre Ohren drangen. Mechanisch las sie Zeile für Zeile, einen Absatz nach dem anderen, doch die schwarze Tinte schien keinen Sinn mehr zu ergeben, konnte sie nicht zurück in ihre Welt reißen. Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei ließ sie zusammenfahren und dann drang das leise betteln an ihre Ohren.

„Bitte, hör auf.“

Schwach war seine Stimme und immer wieder fragte Edith sich warum Edward diesen trotzigen Stolz aufrecht hielt, warum er immer erst um Verzeihung bat, wenn er sich kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein war.

Noch einmal zuckte ihr Blick hoch, zu Harold dessen Hand sich nun fest in Edwards Haare gekrallt hatten, er leicht dessen Kopf nach oben zog, ihre Blicke sich kurz kreuzten, bevor ihr Mann den Kopf ihres Sohnes hart auf die Dielen schlug.

Edwards Stimme war kaum mehr als ein verwaschenes Flüstern das über seine blutigen Lippen kam.

„Du bringst mich um.“

„Dann nur weil du es verdient hast.“

Noch einmal schlug er den Kopf seines Sohnes hart auf die Dielen. Dann stand Harold auf und Edith sah schnell wieder auf das Buch zwischen ihren Fingern, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie überhaupt anwesend war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ Harold das Wohnzimmer, Edith hörte die schweren Schritte im Flur, dann wie sie im Obergeschoss verschwanden. Kurz darauf regte Edward sich, ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und nur unter Anstrengung schaffte er es sich auf die Füße zu stemmen. Unsicher setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Kurz darauf hörte sie das Zuschlagen der Haustür.

Edith stieß den Atem aus und erst in dem Moment merkte sie, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte. Das Blut glänzte feucht auf dem Holz und für eine Sekunde gestattete sie sich die Augen zu schließen, einen Hauch der Fassade Risse bekommen zu lassen, bevor sie aufstand und die Putzmittel aus der Abstellkammer holte.

Das Blut durfte nicht eintrocknen. Und nur bei dem Gedanken ein Besucher könnte den Fleck entdecken, würde einen Blick hinter die geschlossenen Vorhänge ihrer Familie erhaschen, ließ wieder das Gefühl der Übelkeit in Edith empor steigen. Doch da war auch Erleichterung, ganz tief in ihr verborgen. Erleichterung darüber, dass es nicht sie getroffen hatte. Doch wirklich sicher konnte sie sich nicht sein, dass Harolds Gemüt sich nach dem Ausbruch beruhigen würde. An schlimmen Tagen war das erst der Anfang und Edith hoffte inständig, dass er einen seiner guten Tage hatte.

Edith sah auf den Schaum hinunter der sich rosa verfärbte. Wie sie immer mehr von der dunklen, klebrigen Flüssigkeit von den Dielen wischte, bis nichts mehr darauf hindeutete was an dem Abend geschehen war. Alles wieder im schönen Glanz erstrahlte.

Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl das schmutzige Wasser kurz darauf im Waschbecken zu entleeren, solange klares Wasser hinterher fließen zu lassen, bis auch der letzte Tropfen Blut wirbelnd im Abfluss versunken war.

Kurz dachte sie daran sich ans Klavier zu setzen, wie immer wenn alle Gefühle zu viel zu werden drohten. Doch es ging nicht, war noch zu früh. Sie fürchtete sich davor, wie Harold reagieren würde, wenn er die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht sah, die sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, wenn die Klänge der Musik das Haus erfüllten. Nur zu oft hatte sie erlebt wie zornig Tränen ihn werden ließen.

Das Haus wirkte mit einem Mal so leer und als Edith durch den Flur ging fühlte sie sich verloren, gerade zu klein. Sie sehnte und fürchtete gleichermaßen die Nähe ihres Mannes, wenn sie zusammen im Bett lagen.

Kurz lehnte sie sich in den Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Nur zu gerne wollte sie wieder nach dem Buch greifen, sich entführen lassen in eine Welt die so viel schöner war als die in der sie lebte. Doch sie schaffte es nicht die Bilder abzuschütteln, Edwards schmerzerfüllte Stimme, Harolds Wut. Also ging sie wieder zurück, stieg die Steinstufen empor die kalt durch ihre feine Seidenstrumpfhose drangen.

Leise zog Edith die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie ging zu dem großen Spiegel hinüber, betrachtete ihre ordentlich frisierten Haare, dann schob sie die Perlenkette beiseite die nur unzureichend die letzten, schwachen Verfärbungen der Blutergüsse unter ihrer Haut kaschierten.

_Es war ein geringer Preis._

Immer wieder hatte sie sich das gesagt. Denn welche Wahl hatte sie auch? Ihren Beruf hatte sie nie ausgeübt, zu schnell war sie schwanger geworden. Die Hochzeit war überstürzt gewesen, aber damals hatte sie geglaubt die glücklichste Frau der Welt zu sein. Sie war es gewesen die Harold Norris erobert hatte, den Mann den jede Frau hatte haben wollen. Er hatte ihr die Welt zu Füßen gelegt, sie waren gereist, hatten in den edelsten Restaurants gespeist. Sie war die Frau gewesen die er stolz seinen Kollegen präsentiert hatte, makellos war sie gewesen. Doch sie wusste schon lange, dass er mit anderen Frauen schlief. Anfangs hatte er sich noch dafür entschuldigt, ihr Geschenke mitgebracht um seine Schuld auf diese Art wieder gut zu machen, doch das geschah schon lange nicht mehr. Harold wusste, dass sie nirgendwohin konnte. Und der Gedanke daran ohne einen Dollar alleine dazustehen, war beängstigender als jede Nacht neben dem selben gewalttätigen Mann zu liegen. Und vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages umbringen, doch der Gedanke war mittlerweile vertraut, hatte an Schrecken verloren.

Edith knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, faltete sie ordentlich zusammen und hängte sie über einen Stuhl. Dann schob sie den Rock über ihre schmalen Hüften, vorsichtig strich sie die Strumpfhose hinunter. Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Wie die letzten zwanzig Jahre an ihr gezehrt hatten. Sie konnte es Harold nicht einmal verdenken, dass er sich jüngeren Frauen zuwendete.

Wieder dachte sie an Edwards Anschuldigung, an Katherine die gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt war. Ihr Körper der immer mehr der einer Frau glich, Brüste die noch dabei waren zu wachsen, Rundungen die stärker sichtbar wurden.

Edith öffnete den BH, legte ihn zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken, bevor sie das hellblaue Seidennachthemd überstreifte. Kurz betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild, doch sie konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen, dachte an Harolds abwertende Worte, als er sie das erste Mal darin gesehen hatte. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab, ging hinüber zum Bett und schlug die Decken beiseite.

Sanft strich sie über Harolds Kopfkissen, während sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie sich wünschte, dass er nun neben ihr liegen würde oder ob sie dankbar dafür war, dass sie einen Moment der Ruhe ganz für sich alleine hatte.

Dann griff sie nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete die große Deckenlampe aus. Doch trotz der Müdigkeit wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Immer wieder lauschte sie in das große Haus, wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere.

Waren da Schritte auf dem Flur gewesen?

Edith schlug die Augen auf, spürte wie ihr Herz wieder anfing ein wenig schneller zu schlagen. Doch das leise Quietschen der Angeln, wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde, blieb aus. Anscheinend genehmigte Harold sich noch einen letzten Drink im Arbeitszimmer, bevor er zu ihr ins Bett kam.

Wieder drehte Edith sich auf die andere Seite, versuchte einzuschlafen, doch sie konnte nicht.

Sie glaubte leise Stimmen zu hören, das Zufallen einer Tür, doch im Schlafzimmer blieb es dunkel.

Einige Minuten blieb Edith regungslos liegen, starrte in die Dunkelheit. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Ihr Körper trieb das immer gleiche Rad an, was sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Leise seufzte Edith, bevor sie sich aufsetzte. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen dem Impuls nachzugeben, doch es war der einzige Ausweg. Nur eine weitere Nacht wollte sie überstehen, eine weitere Nacht in der sie nicht träumen musste, in der keine Erinnerungen an den Ecken ihres Bewusstseins kratzten. Leise überquerte Edith den Flur, ging ins Badezimmer und griff nach dem Kästchen das sie zwischen ihrem Make Up versteckt hatte. Ein Blick ins Innere bestätigte ihr, dass fast keine Tabletten mehr hatte. Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als sie im Kopf die Ärzte durchging die sie in den letzten Monaten kontaktiert hatte. Bei wem konnte sie vorstellig werden, ohne, dass sie Verdacht erregte. Der ihr einfach nur gab was sie brauchte um ihre Gedanken träge werden zu lassen.

Sie schüttelte eine der kleinen Tabletten in ihre Hand, dann spülte sie sie mit ein wenig Leitungswasser hinunter. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis das Valium wirkte, nur endlich wieder Ruhe haben, einen Augenblick der sich friedlich anfühlte.

Edith verließ das Bad, doch dann hörte sie wieder das unterdrückte Keuchen, das rhythmische Quietschen. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen, betete, dass ihr Mann, den sie all die Jahre in Schutz genommen hatte, nicht das tat was Edward ihm vorgeworfen hatte.

Edith rang mit sich. Sie konnte immer noch einfach ins Bett zurückgehen, es als Hirngespinste abtun. Doch fast wie von selbst legte sich eine Hand an die Klinke, drückte sie behutsam herunter. Einen Moment verharrte sie regungslos, doch sie traute sich nicht die Tür einen Spalt aufzudrücken, zu sehen, was auf der anderen Seite passierte. Noch konnte sie sich einreden, dass nichts passierte, es gab keine Bilder von denen sie sich wünschte sie einem Foto gleich ausbrennen zu können. Was sollte sie auch tun, wenn sie Gewissheit hatte? Wenn sie eins in den ihrer Ehe gelernt hatte, dann das sie Harold nicht entgegen setzen konnte, es würde nichts ändern. Nur den Drang schüren, die übrigen Tabletten zusammen mit dem Gin hinunterzuspühlen, zu hoffen, dass sie nie wieder aufwachen würde. Dass nur noch eine Ewigkeit Ruhe und Frieden auf sie wartete.

Beinahe sanft nahm Edith ihre Hand von der Klinke, ging einen Schritt zurück. Dann spürte sie wie ihre Glieder anfingen schwer zu werden, die Welt langsam zu entrücken schien und ihr Sichtfeld in sich zusammenschrumpfte. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Schlafzimmertür um, während ihre Gedanken zum Stillstand kamen, ihr die Angst vor dem nächsten Tag nahmen.

***

Harold saß an dem massiven Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, das Fenster im Rücken und die Tür im Blick, so wie er es am liebsten hatte. Noch einmal sah er die Papiere durch, prüfte, ob alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Denn er wusste wie schnell ein noch so geringer Fehler fatale Folgen entwickeln konnte. Doch er konnte noch immer keine Schwachstelle finden, also setzte er seine Unterschrift unter das Schreiben, griff dann nach einem der ungeöffneten Briefe die fein säuberlich auf einem Stapel lagen. Wie von selbst lag der silberne Brieföffner in seiner Hand, das Licht strahlte weiß auf den Kanten und die Spitze schien ihm entgegen zu lächeln. Für einen Moment glaubte er einen roten Schimmer über das blanke Metall ziehen zu sehen, wie ölige Schlieren auf der Wasseroberfläche. Zu oft hatte er seinen Sohn damit zur Räson bringen müssen. Und Harold konnte kaum glauben, wie stolz er gewesen war, als die Krankenschwester ihm das kleine Bündel das erste Mal in die Arme gelegt hatte. Damals hatte er noch geglaubt, aus Skinner jemanden formen zu können, der sein Erbe weiter trug, in dessen Finger er seine Firma übergeben konnte. Doch er hatte nicht erahnen können mit was für einer Abneigung er seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut nun gegenüberstand.

Doch wie konnte er das Kind auch nicht hassen, dass ihn immer wieder fühlen ließ, wie wenig er ihn unter Kontrolle hatte? Der den großen Mann, der er war, nicht anerkannte, nur ständig darin bemüht war seine Autorität in Frage zu stellen und zu untergraben.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ Harold aufblicken und kurz darauf wurde die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet.

„Dad?“

Fragend sah Katherine ihn aus ihren großen Augen an. Und Harold mochte, dass sie ihn immer noch so nannte, ihn nicht mit anderen Augen sah.

„Was ist, mein Schatz?“

Er schob den Stuhl ein Stück zurück, musterte seine Tochter aufmerksam, als Katherine einen Schritt in sein Arbeitszimmer tat. Und es ärgerte ihn, dass sie die Tür einen Spalt offen stehen ließ, ihm anscheinend doch nicht mehr vertraute.

„Mir ist heute beim Training schwarz vor Augen geworden.“

„Du bist zusammengebrochen?“, wollte er sichergehen, dass er verstand was seine Tochter ihm zu sagen versuchte.

Sie nickte leicht, hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Ich verspreche, dass das nie wieder vorkommen wird. Bitte, ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen.“

Ihre Stimme klang beinahe verzweifelt und Harold klopfte mit den Händen auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Komm her.“

Seine Stimme war sanfter als gewöhnlich, doch Katherine verstand den Unterton. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang ihre schlanken Arme um seinen Hals, schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Schultern.

„Daddy, ich will doch nur, dass du stolz auf mich bist.“

Sanft fuhr Harold mit der Hand über ihre Taille, spürte ihren zarten Körper unter seinen Fingern.

„Du weißt, dass du dafür mit Disziplin an dir arbeiten musst.“

Sie nickte, rieb ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Und Harold spürte die Erregung die ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt in seinen Armen auslöste.

Schon immer hatte er eine Schwäche für diese Frauen gehabt, die so zerbrechlich waren, dass sie vor der Welt beschützt werden mussten. Strahlend und zart wie ein Kunstwerk waren, ein seltenes Kunstwerk, das man alleine besitzen wollte.

Liebevoll fuhr er Katherine durch die blonden Haaren, strich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Das leise Klappern von Geschirr drang durch die Tür zu ihnen hinauf und Harold spürte wieder die Wut die sich in seiner Brust zusammenballte, die ein Ventil suchte. Sein Blick blieb auf dem Mädchen in seinen Armen hängen. Wie gerne würde er genau hier… Noch einmal warf er der offenen Tür einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Selbst wenn sie es mitbekam, Harold glaubte nicht eine Sekunde, dass Edith sich wirklich zu einer Handlung hinreißen lassen würde. Schon lange war sie kaum mehr als eine wandelnde Hülle, leer und verbraucht. Von dem strahlenden Diamanten war nichts mehr geblieben. Und mit einem Mal war der Drang wieder da wie es sich anfühlen würde die Hand um die Kehle seiner Frau zu legen, zuzudrücken, nur in der Hoffnung einen letzten Funken Leben darin zum Vorschein zu bringen. Wenn er die Vernarbungen ihrer Seele in ihren Augen sehen konnte und die Erkenntnis ihn wieder wie einen Faustschlag traf, dass sie wohl niemals schöner aussah, als in diesen Momenten, wenn die Verletzlichkeit sich in ihren Zügen wiederspiegelte.

Harold atmete tief aus, während seine Hand tiefer glitt, über die sanfte Rundung des Pos, weiter über die Oberschenkel, dorthin wo der Stoff des roten Sommerkleides seiner Tochter endete. Edith konnte ihm schon lange nicht mehr geben was er brauchte, aber darauf war er noch nie angewiesen gewesen.

Viele seiner Affairen hatten irgendwann zu viel gewollt, eine von ihnen hatte gedroht Edith von ihren Treffen zu erzählen und nur mit Mühe hatte er sie zum schweigen bringen können. Doch dann war Kathy langsam zur Frau herangereift, ein zarter Diamant unter seinem eigenen Dach. Sich ihrer eigenen Wirkung nicht einmal bewusst.

Harold spürte wie der Stoff der Hose unangenehm über seine anschwellende Erektion rieb, war sich des Atems der durch sein Hemd drang viel zu bewusst. Er sollte warten, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Doch wie von selbst schoben seine Finger den Stoff höher, Stück für Stück. Er spürte wie Kathy sich ein wenig versteifte, ihr Atem schneller ging. Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob es richtig oder falsch war, hob er sie auf den Schreibtisch. Aus großen, blauen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, eine makellose, verletzliche Version ihrer Mutter.

„Daddy?“

Doch da zogen Harolds Finger bereits ungeduldig den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hinunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zitate:  
> Cradles - Sub Urban  
> Daddy - Korn  
> Teddy Bear - Melanie Martinez


	2. Some days I feel skinnier than all the other days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ich nun TheWolfPrince' "out of hell" und Lydia Beneckes Buch "Sadisten - Tödliche Liebe" beendet habe, gab es noch einiges was verarbeitet werden wollte, also ist dieses zweite Kapitel entstanden.

_***_

_I love everything_

_Fire's spreading all around my room_

_My world's so bright_

_It's hard to breathe but that's allright, hush_

_***_

Noch einmal zupften ihre Finger wie von selbst an den Blumen in der Vase, positionierten sie ein wenig anders. Ein Unterschied den er nicht mal bemerken würde, doch es beruhigte sie, wenn ihre Finger etwas zu tun hatten. Wie von selbst verirrten sich ihre Gedanken zu der kleinen Dose die bei den Tampons lag, wieder dachte sie daran, dass sie fast aufgebraucht waren. Und nur mit Mühe konnte Edith sich davon abhalten hinauf ins Bad zu gehen und eine von ihnen zu schlucken.

Es war schlimmer geworden seit dem die Kinder aus dem Haus waren. Katherine war zum studieren fort gegangen und Skinner…

Fest presste Edith die Lippen aufeinander, als sie daran dachte, dass er nur wenige Straßen entfernt gewohnt hatte. Bei Menschen die ihn von seiner Familie fernhielten. Sie schluckte, wandte sich abrupt von den Blumen ab. Nur selten hatte sie ihren Sohn zu Gesicht bekommen, im vorbeigehen, doch er hatte sie ignoriert. Und es versetzte ihr einen Stich, als sie daran dachte, wie er sich verändert hatte und das machte es nur noch unerträglicher. Elf Jahre waren vergangen seit dem er wie ein streunender Hund bei dem Inspektor untergekommen war. Als ob Skinner kein zu Hause gehabt hätte.

Über Bekannte hatte sie erfahren, dass er studiert hatte, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte Chemie, doch wo und was aus ihm geworden war hatte sie nie erfahren.

Edith versuchte die Wut hinunter zu schlucken, es war kein Gefühl das man einer anderen Person gegenüber empfinden sollte. Mitleid, ja. Aber niemals eines der niederen Gefühle wie Wut oder Hass.

Doch da war die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf die nicht verstummen wollte. Die hartnäckig fragte, ob der Inspektor und seine Schwester ihr damals wirklich ihren Sohn weggenommen hatten. Die sich weigerte zu ruhen, immer wieder das letzte Telefonat rezitierte. Diese verfluchte Stimme die sie ohne die Tabletten nicht mehr zum schweigen bringen konnte.

Ihr eigener Sohn lehnte sie ab.

Edith sah auf ihre Hände hinunter die leicht anfingen zu zittern, ihre perfekte Fassade bekam Risse. Schnell verschränkte sie die Finger ineinander, versuchte nur durch Willenskraft ihren Körper zur Ruhe zu zwingen, doch es schien, als würde es das nur verschlimmern.

Schnell ging Edith in die Küche, holte eines der Gläser aus dem Schrank und schenkte sich Wasser ein. Langsam nahm sie einen bedächtigen Schluck nach dem anderen, überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte, ob es etwas gab, dass seinen Jähzorn wecken konnte.

Vorsichtig stellte Edith das Glas auf der steinernen Theke ab, sah wie das Wasser darin leicht schwankte. Wie gerne würde sie eine der kleinen Pillen nehmen bevor er nach Hause kam. Seine Ausbrüche waren in den letzten Jahren immer stärker geworden. Oder hatte sie es vorher nur nicht mitbekommen, weil es nicht jedes Mal sie getroffen hatte?

Sie dachte an den Tag zurück, als Skinner verschwunden war, daran wie sauer er gewesen war, als er am nächsten Tag entdeckt hatte, dass sein Sohn die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte ihn zu bestehlen. Viel zu deutlich erinnerte sie sich an die Vorwürfe, sie hätte ihn noch dazu ermutigt, würde seinen Sohn gegen ihn aufstacheln, dachte daran wie er die Hand gegen sie erhoben hatte. Zwei Tage hatte sie kaum aus dem Bett aufstehen können.

Edith schob das Wasserglas ein wenig weiter weg, wie von selbst schienen ihre Füße sie hinauf zu tragen, ins Badezimmer. Kurz warf sie einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, eine Gewohnheit die sie sich mit den Jahrzehnten ihrer Ehe angeeignet hatte. Wie von selbst erfasste sie den leichten Schimmer unter ihrem Haaransatz, dort wo sie das Make-Up nicht deckend aufgetragen hatte. Ohne zu überlegen griff sie in den Schrank, verteilte ein wenig auf einem Schwämmchen und tupfte sanft über die empfindliche Stelle. Sie wusste was es brauchte, damit die Übergänge nicht sichtbar waren, zu viel Zeit hatte sie vor dem Spiegel verbracht, hatte lernen müssen das Make-Up perfekt aufzutragen.

Edith griff nach dem Pinsel, trug ein wenig Puder auf, dann warf sie ihrem Spiegelbild noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe sie die Utensilien zurück räumte, Pinsel und Schwämmchen auswusch.

Das Geräusch des Autos das die Auffahrt hinauf fuhr ließ sie hochfahren. Schnell räumte sie alles zurück, schloss die Schranktür. Wie von selbst fuhren ihre Finger über den Rock, versuchten Falten glatt zu streichen die nicht da waren. Und schon im nächsten Moment hörte sie wie der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde, die Tür aufschwang.

Edith erstarrte, als sie die schweren Schritte hörte, die zielgerichtet durch das Haus drangen. Er war in schlechter Verfassung, etwas hatte seinen Zorn angestachelt und jedes Wort konnte das falsche sein.

„Edith!“

Zitternd atmete sie ein, ehe sie das Bad verließ. Am Treppenabsatz lieb sie noch einmal zögernd stehen, doch es half nichts, sie würde es fünf, vielleicht zehn Minuten hinauszögern können. Minuten in denen sie seine Wut nur weiter anstachelte.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern, ging die Treppe hinunter, versuchte nur leise Geräusche zu machen. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie zu laut war, doch ebenso hasste er es, wenn er das Gefühl hatte sie würde sich anschleichen. Wie erstarrt blieb sie ihm Türrahmen stehen, als sie sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht erblickte.

„Stimmt es?“, spie er ihr entgegen.

Edith zuckte unter seinen Worten zusammen, sie traute kaum ihn anzusehen, als sie antwortete: „Stimmt was?“

Doch da zerbarst bereits eine der antiken Vasen auf dem Fußboden.

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich einfach so hintergehen?“

Die Farbe wich aus Ediths Gesicht, als sie das Gefühl hatte jemand würde ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen.

„Ich habe keine Affaire.“

Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es die Worte auszusprechen.

„Lüg mich nicht an.“

Das Knurren war eine Drohung, ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen was folgen würde.

Unkontrolliert schlug ihr Herz in ihrer Brust, als ein Bilderrahmen auf den Dielen zersprang, die Scherben auseinander stoben.

„Siehst du zu was du mich wieder treibst? Doch die Lügen werden dir noch vergehen.“

Und dann hatte Harold die wenigen Schritte überwunden die sie voneinander trennten. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihren Oberarm, schienen das Blut abzuschnüren, dann schleuderte er sie gegen die Wand. Die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gedrückt und nur mit Mühe schaffte Edith es auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Ich lüge nicht.“

Sie wusste, dass ihre Worte nicht zu ihm durchdrangen, doch wie von selbst schienen sie trotzdem ihren Mund zu verlassen.

„Bitte, Harold, du musst mir glauben.“

Doch da schloss sich seine Hand bereits um ihren Hals, drückte unnachgiebig zu. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Luft zu holen, spürte wie ihre Lungen protestierten, als kein Sauerstoff hinein gelangte. Flehend sah sie ihn an, spürte im nächsten Moment etwas nasses in ihrem Gesicht.

Das Rauschen ein ihren Ohren schwoll an, doch plötzlich lockerte sich sein Griff und hustend sog Edith Luft ein. Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie er den Raum verließ, während ein leichtes Zittern von ihr Besitz ergriff. Fahrig fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern über das Gesicht, wischte seine Spucke weg.

Kurz schloss Edith die Augen, lehnte sich an die Wand die ihr Halt gab, sie aufrecht stehen ließ. Tränen drangen unter ihren Lidern hervor und schnell versuchte sie sie wegzuwischen. Sie wusste wie sehr er es hasste, wenn sie weinte, dass es seinen Zorn nur noch mehr anstachelte. Doch lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so erniedrigt gefühlt. Schon früher war er eifersüchtig gewesen, hatte ihr Affairen vorgeworfen, während er selbst mit Lippenstiftresten an seiner Kleidung nach Hause kam. Und einmal mehr fragte Edith sich, ob sie überhaupt mehr wert war, als eines der teuren Möbelstücke. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Haus, unfähig daraus zu entkommen.

Mit Neid dachte sie an Skinner, daran, dass er jemanden gehabt hatte der ihm die Hand gereicht hatte um diesem großen, kalten Haus zu entfliehen. Und sie hasste sich selbst für diesen Gedanken. Sie sollte solche Gefühle nicht ihrem eigenen Ehemann gegenüber verspüren. Doch in den schwachen Momenten da schaffte sie es nicht sie beiseite zu schieben, nur die liebende und verständnisvolle Ehefrau zu sein.

Dann hörte sie Harolds Schritte im Flur, wie er wieder zu ihr zurück kam und unwillkürlich verkrampften sich ihre Finger, krallten sich haltsuchend in die Tapete in ihrem Rücken.

„Warum weinst du?“

Er klang ehrlich verwundert, seine Stimme war sanft. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus und streichelte einige der Tränen fort. Kurz presste Edith die Lippen aufeinander, versuchte weitere Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Wir haben uns gestritten.“, brachte sie schließlich hervor. Doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, sah sie forschend an.

„Liebling, wovon redest du da.“

Edith hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Wurde sie verrückt? Wie konnte er abstreiten, dass sie sich gestritten hatten, wenn sie glaubte seine Hände noch an ihrem Hals spüren zu können? Oder war sie es die mittlerweile ihre Erinnerungen und Fantasien vermischte, Realität und Gedanken nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte?

„Ich mach mir ernsthaft Sorgen um dich. Du bist wieder psychisch labil.“

Edith spürte wie sich ihr Inneres zusammenzog, sie fühlte sich hilflos und immer mehr Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen, liefen in warmen Rinnsalen über ihre Wangen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Edith sah auf, erblickte Harolds Sekretärin, Clara, durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen und sofort senkte sie den Blick wieder.

„Ja, meine Frau leidet nur an einer vorübergehenden Schwäche.“

Edith murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung, schob sich an Harold und seiner Sekretärin vorbei, dann lief sie die imposante Steintreppe hinauf ins Badezimmer. Ihre Finger verirrten sich in den Schrank über dem Waschbecken, wie von selbst hatte sie das Make-Up wieder hervor geholt. Sie durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, was in ihr vorging. Niemals vor anderen.

Edith zupfte einige Blätter Toilettenpapier ab, versuchte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen mit zitternden Fingern zu trocknen, während sie auf die leisen Stimmen aus dem Erdgeschoss lauschte. Die Minuten zogen sich zäh in die Länge und erleichtert atmete Edith auf, als endlich die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass der kurze Besuch Harolds Zorn vertrieben hatte, doch als sie seine Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, wusste sie, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Sie trat aus dem Badezimmer heraus und da stand er, groß, mit breiten Schultern, sah vom Treppenabsatz zu ihr hinüber. Kalter Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, du würdest so einfach davon kommen?“

Edith schluckte, ihre Finger krampften sich zusammen. Langsam kam er auf sie zu, schien mit jedem Schritt größer zu werden, bis er vor ihr aufragte. Wie versteinert verharrte sie regungslos, spürte wie ihr Herz unkontrolliert anfing zu schlagen, ihr Atem schneller ging, in der Erwartung dessen was nun folgen würde.

Fest griffen seine Finger in ihre Haare, der Schmerz schoss durch ihre Kopfhaut, als er ihren Kopf in den Nacken zwang.

„Du hältst mich wirklich für dumm, oder? Glaubst du könntest auf mich herab blicken und mit mir spielen? Denkst du kannst mich ausnutzen, mein Geld ausgeben und hinter meinem Rücken einen anderen vögeln.“

„Nein.“

Es war kaum mehr als ein Wimmern das über ihre Lippen kam, doch da spürte sie schon wie sein Griff fester wurde und im nächsten Moment schienen kleine Sterne vor ihren Augen zu explodieren, als ihr Kopf gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

„Bitte, hör auf.“

Das Flehen kam unwillkürlich, manchmal schien es ihn zu besänftigen, doch nur all zu oft machte er trotzdem weiter.

„Du musst mir nur die Wahrheit sagen.“

Seine Stimme war sanft, als würde er mit einem Kind reden. Doch Edith versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. Wie konnte sie ihm begreiflich machen, dass es keinen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben gab, außer ihm?

Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf explodierte ein weiteres Mal und sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, bevor ihre Sicht wieder klar wurde. Dann wurde sie grob zu Boden gestoßen, hart kollidierte sie mit den Dielen, spürte wie sie der Länge nach hinschlug. Der Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Ellenbogen. Selbst nach all den Jahren gab es Tage an denen es sich unvorbereitet traf, sie es nicht schaffte sich abzufangen.

„Edith, Schatz, du musst mir doch nur sagen wer er ist, dann ist das hier ganz schnell vorbei.“

Sie sah wie seine Finger zur Gürtelschnalle fuhren, die routinierten Bewegungen um sie zu öffnen. Sie hörte wie der Gürtel durch die Schlaufen gezogen wurde und allein das Geräusch reichte aus um die Panik in ihr anzufachen. Die Erinnerungen kamen in kurzen Bildern hoch, unzählige Male hatte sie schon vor ihm auf dem Boden gelegen, hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt sich zu wehren.

Er holte aus und Edith schaffte es gerade noch die Hände abwehren zu heben. Ein heftiger Schmerz zuckte durch sie hindurch, als er ihre Finger traf. Sie heulte gepeinigt auf, wie ein geschundenes Tier. Der zweite Schlag folgte, traf ihren Oberkörper, schien direkt hindurch zu peitschen.

Edith presste die Luft aus ihren Lungen, erwartete einen weiteren Schlag, doch der blieb aus.

Schnell sah sie zu ihm auf, wie er mit erhobener Hand über ihr stand, bereit wieder zuzuschlagen.

„Wie lautet sein Name?“

Wie von selbst floh Ediths Blick zur Badezimmertür und ohne zu wissen was sie tat hievte sie sich auf alle Viere, krabbelte vorwärts.

Sie hörte wie das Leder die Luft zerteilte, auf sie niederpeitschte. Die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen getrieben, als der Schlag durch ihren Körper fuhr, direkt auf Knochen zu treffen schien. Edith schloss die Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie vorwärts flüchtete. Dann spürte sie Finger an ihrem Bein, wie sie im Begriff waren sich um ihren Knöchel zu schließen. Unwillkürlich ließ sie sich fallen, drehte sich auf den Rücken, trat nach dem Mann der sie festhalten wollte.

Kurz sah sie den überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der Bruchteil einer Sekunde der ihr erlaubte sich ins Badezimmer zu retten, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Edith schaffte es den Schlüssel zu greifen, drehte ihn im Schloss. Sie sah wie die Klinke sich bedrohlich senkte, die Verriegelung nicht nachgab. Durch schmale Lippen atmete Edith aus, doch dann spürte sie wie die Tür in ihrem Rücken unter seinen Schlägen erbebte, die Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, ihr Herz begann wieder wild in ihrer Brust zu schlagen, mit jedem Faustschlag ein wenig schneller.

„Edith, mach die Tür auf.“

Sie nahm die vordergründige Ruhe in seiner Stimme wahr, der Teil der sie lockte, ihr sagen sollte, dass es gut werden würde, wenn sie nur ihre Strafe überstanden hatte. Edith krallte ihre Finger in den Türrahmen, drängte sich gegen das Holz, versuchte seinen Schlägen etwas entgegen zu setzen. Sie schloss die Augen, betete darum, er würde sich beruhigen, seinen Frust an der Tür auslassen und danach gehen.

Ein Ruck ging durch Edith, schleuderte ihren Körper ein Stück nach vorne. Ein kurzer Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle und schnell schlug sie eine Hand vor ihren Mund, versuchte das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, dass sich stetig steigerte, während die Tränen ihr über die Wangen rannen.

Verzweifelt drängte sie sich gegen die Tür, versuchte seinen Faustschlägen etwas entgegen zu setzen, hoffte inständig, dass es ausreichte um ihn draußen zu halten, nur so lange bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

Ein besonders kräftiger Schlag schien durch ihren Körper hindurchzugehen und ein verzweifelter Angstschrei kam über ihre Lippen, verwandelte sich in ein flehendes Schluchzen. Sie versuchte ihre Finger in den Türrahmen zu krallen, Halt zu finden in dem glatten Holz, doch unter jedem Schlag verlor sie einige Millimeter.

Plötzlich war es still. Edith brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie es bemerkte. Da waren keine Schläge mehr auf dem Holz, kein Vibrieren das durch ihren Körper ging. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, vorsichtig krabbelte sie vorwärts, zog sich am Waschbecken hoch. Sie spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde, schnell ließ sie sich auf dem Toilettendeckel nieder, hielt sich den Kopf und erst jetzt nahm sie das Dröhnen wahr, das ihn auszufüllen schien. Sie atmete einige Male bewusst durch, versuchte den Schleier zu lichten, der sich über ihre Gedanken zu legen schien.

Doch ein plötzliches Splittern ließ sie auffahren, die Tür brach aus dem Schloss, schwang mit Wucht ins Innere und polterte laut gegen die Wand. Edith sprang auf, drängte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, sah ihren Mann an der vor Zorn bebend im Türrahmen aufragte.

„Du wagst es mich in meinem eigenen Haus auszusperren?“

Ein schriller Laut kam über ihre Lippen und schnell presste Edith sich eine Hand auf den Mund. Sah ihren Mann mit angsterfüllten Augen an, als er auf sie zukam. Sie nahm kaum wahr wie er ausholte, im nächsten Moment traf seine Faust ihren Kiefer. Ihr Kopf wurde herum geschlagen, dann folgte ein weiterer Schlag. Unter dem dritten ging sie zu Boden, hörte den harten Aufprall, als ihr Kopf auf die Fliesen schlug. Benommen tastete sie um sich, wünschte da wäre etwas womit sie sich wehren konnte. Doch dann wurde sie auf den Rücken gedreht, sah in Harolds Gesicht, das ihrem nah kam, entfernt spürte sie wieder wie sich seine Finger in ihre Haare gruben, ihr Kopf auf die Fliesen geschlagen wurde.

Die Ränder ihres Sichtfeldes begannen sich einzutrüben, die Konturen des Raums verblassten und alles woran Edith sich klammerte war der eine Gedanke: _Ich will noch nicht sterben!_

***

Langsam kam der Schmerz in ihrem Körper an, das entfernte Dröhnen, als würde jemand ihren Schädel entzwei brechen wollen. Und dann folgten die Erinnerungen, drangen auf sie ein und die Panik schlug über ihr zusammen wie eine riesige Welle der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Edith schlug die Augen auf, ihr Atem ging schnell, stoßweise und ihre Augen flohen durch das helle Zimmer, suchten jeden Winkel ab. Und es brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor sie sicher war, dass er nicht hier war, bei ihr. Doch noch immer schien die Angst schwer auf ihrer Brust zu lasten. Edith krallte ihre Finger in die Bettdecke, während sie die Tür nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie versuchte Geräusche vom Flur auszumachen, hoffte, dass er nicht kommen würde. Nur der Gedanke daran wieder mit ihm in einem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein, schien die Panik greller auflodern zu lassen.

Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Ärztin kam herein. Verzweifelt versuchte Edith ihre Angst hinunter zu würgen, wieder die alte Maske aufzusetzen, die sich schon wie eine zweite Haut anfühlte.

„Mrs Norris, wie ist das passiert?“

Edith schluckte, spürte wie sich ihre Finger in der Bettdecke verkrampften. Mit einiger Willenskraft zwang sie sich dazu die Finger zu lockern. Wie viel Normalität und wie viel Angst brauchte es damit die Ärztin sie in Ruhe ließ?

Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer und ihr Mann stand im Türrahmen, eine besorgte Miene auf dem Gesicht. Ihr Herz fing unkontrolliert an zu schlagen, die Panik schien ihr den Hals zuzuschnüren. Irgendwie zwang sie die Worte trotzdem hinauf, schaffte es sie über ihre Zunge zu bringen.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.“

Ihre Stimme klang heiser und leichte Schmerzen drangen durch ihren Kiefer bei jedem Wort das sie aussprach. Harold kam auf sie zu, seine große Hand legte sich auf ihre. Edith zwang sich stillzuhalten, sich seiner Berührung nicht zu entziehen.

„Muss das wirklich jetzt sein? Sie sehen doch wie schwach meine Frau noch ist.“

Zärtlich streichelte Harold ihr über die Wange. Edith erstarrte unter der Berührung. Schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte ganz die liebende Ehefrau zu sein die Harold jetzt von ihr erwartete.

Die Ärztin warf ihr noch einen zweifelnden Blick zu, musterte Harold eingehend, dann sagte sie: „Ich komme später noch einmal wieder.“

Edith sah ihr hinterher und fast wünschte sie sich, sie hätte den Mut sie aufzuhalten. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, da verstärkte sich der Griff um ihre Hand. Ein kurzer Schmerz schoss in ihr Handgelenk als Harold es verdrehte.

„Du weißt was passiert, wenn du ihr, oder sonst jemandem, erzählst was passiert ist.“

Edith nickte, hielt den Blick gesenkt. Und sie spürte wie sein Atem warm über ihr Gesicht glitt.

„Sehr gut.“

Sie hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme, doch es war nicht freundlich. Dann lösten sich seine Finger und schnell umklammerte Edith das schmerzende Handgelenk, versuchte es still zu halten. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es nur einige Stunden wehtun würde. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Harold das Handy hervor zog, kurz auf das Display starrte.

„Ein Vorfall auf der Arbeit. Ich muss noch mal los.“

Seine Finger fuhren durch ihre Haare, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte, ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Bis nachher.“

Edith nickte, wartete regungslos bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Dann zuckte die Erkenntnis durch ihren Geist. Heute war der Tag gewesen, an dem er sie fast umgebracht hatte. Und sie konnten den Gedanken nicht ertragen bald wieder ein Bett mit ihm zu teilen, als wäre all dies nie geschehen.

Sie streckte sich, versuchte an die Tasche zu gelangen die achtlos auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett stand. Mit den Fingerspitzen erreichte sie einen Henkel, schaffte es ihn zu fassen zu bekommen und mit einiger Anstrengung hievte sie die Tasche neben sich auf die Bettdecke. Hektisch wühlte Edith darin herum, einen Liebesroman hatte er ihr eingepackt, einige Kleidungsstücke zum wechseln waren ebenfalls im Inneren. Dann fand sie endlich in einem Seitenfach ihr Handy.

Immer wieder floh Ediths Blick zur Zimmertür, in der stillen Erwartung ihr Mann würde jeden Moment zurückkommen. Ob sie zu kontrollieren oder der Welt zu zeigen was für ein liebevoller Ehemann er war, war egal, es machte keinen Unterschied. Es war doch normal, dass er sie schlug, warum stellte sie sich dieses Mal so an?

Doch die Erinnerungen drängten sich ihr auf, wie sie sich verzweifelt an den letzten Hauch Besinnung geklammert hatte, spürte wie ihre Sinne vernebelten, das Sichtfeld sich eintrübte. Und das erste Mal, in über zwanzig Jahren Ehe, wurde Edith bewusst, dass der Mann den sie liebte und auf den sie nie etwas hatte kommen lassen, sie eines Tages umbringen würde.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen suchte sie die Nummer aus ihren Kontakten. Er hatte ihr so oft gesagt, dass er nie wieder mit ihr reden wollte, dass sie für ihn gestorben war. Doch es gab niemanden an den sie sich sonst wenden konnte.

Nervös biss Edith auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während das Freizeichen schrill in ihren Ohren klingelte. Nach einer Ewigkeit ging die Mailbox ran. Schnell legte sie auf, wählte die Nummer erneut. Doch das Ergebnis war das gleiche.

Die Angst nistete sich in ihrer Brust ein, griff kalt und mitleidlos nach ihr. Noch einmal wählte sie die Nummer, betete stumm, er würde abnehmen. Doch die automatische Ansage ließ ihre Hoffnung sterben.

Sie konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln, dass er ihre Anrufe ignorierte. So viele Jahre waren vergangen seit dem sie das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Einen Moment starrte Edith das Handy zwischen ihren Fingern an. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Wenn Harold herausbekam was sie vorhatte, dann würde es das doch noch schlimmer machen. Dann sorgte sie doch erst recht dafür, dass er sauer wurde. Doch wie von selbst verirrte ihr Finger sich erneut auf seine Nummer. Wieder ertönte das Freizeichen, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, mit jeder Sekunde die verging. Dann endlich war da seine Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Mum, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst…“

Doch Edith fiel ihm ins Wort, sie wusste, dass er auflegen würde, sobald seine Vorwürfe verklungen waren.

„Skinner, ich habe Angst… und ich… ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zitat:  
> Cradles - Sub Urban


End file.
